1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of displaying an image scanning report, the apparatus being disposed in, for example, each of diagnosis and treatment departments that requests inspection to display an image scanning report photographed by a radiological technologist and to display an image of an inspection part by, for example, a doctor in charge of the diagnosis and treatment department.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each of diagnosis and treatment departments of the internal medicine or surgical department, the circulatory organ department and the like has been installed in medical facilities. A doctor in charge of each diagnosis and treatment department requests a radiation photographing such as X-ray photographing with respect to a sample, for example, a patient to a roentgenology and requests the physiology inspection that inspects blood and urine, the pathology inspection, the endoscope inspection and the like to each of inspection departments. The radiological technologist describes an image scanning report about, for example, an X-ray image or an endoscope image in each inspection department. The image scanning report is described by, for example, a file of text type.
An image scanning apparatus is provided in each diagnosis and treatment department. The image scanning apparatus of images displays, for example, the X-ray image or the endoscope image as a result of the inspection and also displays the image scanning report described by the radiological technologist. The doctor in charge of each diagnosis and treatment department displays, for example, the X-ray image or the endoscope image and also displays the image scanning report by manipulating the image scanning apparatus. It is necessary that the doctor in charge observes, for example, the X-ray image or the endoscope image displayed on the image scanning apparatus to rapidly comprehend the symptoms of patients by reading the image scanning report.
However, the radiological technologist who describes the image scanning report and the doctor in charge who reads the image scanning report are different person. The descriptive content of the image scanning report may be a distinctive sentence expression and a tedious sentence expression of the radiological technologist. For this reason, the doctor in charge understands the content of the image scanning report by mistake and may require time until the content of the image scanning report is accurately comprehended.